<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands on the Reaper Patch by Celi1208</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440326">Hands on the Reaper Patch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208'>Celi1208</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#SOA #Poetry, Gen, Old Lady/Samcro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about an Old Lady's love for her Old Man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands on the Reaper Patch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands of the Reaper Patch</p><p> </p><p>My hands would touch the Reaper patch at<br/>
any and every given moment. Dawn, dusk,<br/>
high Noon, midnight.<br/>
Tuesday, Friday, Monday, Saturday.<br/>
So much and so often that it would hold<br/>
my fingerprints into the fibers and my<br/>
hands would be stained with the ink<br/>
that it sports.</p><p>Because the Reaper graces the back of<br/>
my Old Man. And because my hands know<br/>
him, they also know the kutte.<br/>
That I've held onto for dear life,<br/>
simply because it was better that<br/>
I did.<br/>
The Reaper knows my every touch;<br/>
the gingerly affection, the greeting,<br/>
the fevered clutch. It's right there with<br/>
us. Standing guard to prevent any<br/>
and all possible harm.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>